1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method and program that protect a print job at power-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, under the situation of power saving and power supply shortage, power consumption amount of information equipment and power supply amount to the information equipment have become controllable by a power management server. In some cases, the power management server transmits a power-off request to the information equipment, and cuts off power of the information equipment. At this time, while the information equipment is executing some processing, there may occur a problem that the processing cannot be continued. For example, in the case of receiving the power-off request during print processing, a copying machine stops the print processing and cuts off power, resulting in that a printed matter cannot be obtained. At this time, by controlling so as to cut off power after completion of the print processing, it is possible to obtain the printed matter. However, there occurs a problem that power-off cannot be immediately executed.
To solve such problem, an art on a printer server that stores print data requested by a print-requesting device is known (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3344186). According to Japanese Patent Publication No. 3344186, authentication information of the print-requesting device and the print data requested by the print-requesting device are saved in a hard disc as nonvolatile storage means of the printer server. Thus, in the case where power is turned on again after cut-off of the power for the printer server, the print processing can be automatically restarted.
However, according to the above-mentioned prior art, since the print data requested by the print-requesting device is stored in the hard disc of the printer server at all times, as compared to the case where the print data is printed without being stored in hard disc, printing takes a longer time. This is due to additional time required to write the received print data from a volatile memory such as a memory into the hard disc, and time required to read the print data from the hard disc for printing.